after school potions
by StephRavens
Summary: This is another story of mine that I worte about my character Stephanie and J K Rowling's Severus snape. So I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Set during harry's 6th yea but snape isnt defence against the dark arts teacher he is still teaching potions.

Hi my name is stephanie Ravens. i am sixteen years old and in my 6th year and attending hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am also a gryffindor student and are best friends with harry, ron and hermione. Well now the introuctions are over im going to start with the story.

It was the middle of october and the golden trio and myself were on our way to the second to last class of the day... potions.

"Hey did any of you complete that homework snape gave us. Cus' well i did sorta" ron said sheepishly.

"Ronald you nevercomplete homework but i have to agree it was quite difficult even forsnapes standards" hermione replied, harry agreeing.

"Well i finished it!" i said.

At this point they were all lookingat me strangly and i gave back a smile. its not my fault i didnt find it difficult potions seemed to just come naturally to me

So we all entered the cold dungeon classrom avoiding and ignoring the insults coming from malfoy and his group and sat in the middle row. then came the 'creek' of the door and in came Snape with his robes flowing around his ankles.

"I hope for your sakes that you have all completed your homework fully and are ready to hand it in. Any homework that has not been completed will result in the owner gaining a detention and thededuction of housw points. Now Ihave already put up on the board you assignment, you willhave the whole lesson to complete it and NO talking!" Snape said sternly.

With that said everyond got out of their seats and set off to do the t ask not before getting out their homework forSanpe to collect the creation of my potion all i could think about was professor Snape, hisvoice, his eyes, his attitude and the way he lookedin those clothes. I know what your thinking how could anyone think the way about someone so cold hearted and snarly let alone when their you Professor, but I can't help it.

Soon itcam to the end of the lesson and Ron, Harry and a few other Gryffindors gaind a detention.

"Everyone whom I have given detention to will do it tomorrow night. Now all leave except for you ".

With that said the golden trio gave me a sympathetic look and headed off to their next class.

" your skills at potions seems to be getting more exemplary and I am not the only one who has noticed this. So Professor Dumbledore and I have come to the conclusion that you will be doing 7th year standard potions. However this will not take place in class so you must come after school everyday that you have potions and from my understanding that is every night. You will be here 6pm sharp and not a second later starting tonight. Dismissed" Snape said with his usualemotionless facethen turned his back to me and went in to his office leaving me standing shocked.

As I did not have my next class with Harry and his friends I met them in the great hall for dinner telling them what Snape had told me.

"Wow really well 1: well done. 2: sorry that you have to spend extra time with Snape and 3: that means your smarter than Hermione in potions" Ron said with a cheeky grin facing Hermione who seemed to be upset.

"Yeah well done Steph" Hermione said quietly.

I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty I mean being the smartest one in our year was Hermiones thing and I have just taken it way from her. So with a sigh I went back to eating wondering how I could possibly get through seeing snape more than I had to without getting the urge to admit how I feel and soon enough it was time for potions.


	2. Brewing the potion

Now it was but a few minutes before 6 and I had just gone back to my dorm room to get changed. I may have been going to a potions class but it was still after school hours and there was no rule against me getting changed. So I got out of my uniform and put on a black flowing skirt that was a few inches above my knee, a pair of fishnet tights, a red tube top with a see through black shirt over it so the tube top could be seen and a pair of small black heals. My hair was straight and down to the small of my back just as I usually wore it.

So now I was on my way to Professor Snapes classroom to have a go at 7th year potions. I have to admit that I am quite nervous for two reasons.

The first one being that it is 7th year level potions and the second because of Professor Snape. I dont want to get distracted thinking about him like I usually do and I certainly don't want to mess up the first potion he has given me either.

I had just arrived outside the potions classroom and hesitated slightly to knock but I knew i had to at some point so why pro-long it any futher?

*Knock*

"Enter" came the silky yet sternvoice of my Professor.

I slowly pushed the big wooden door aside and i heard a dull 'eek' coming from it. After shuting the door i turned around and saw Professor Snape sitting at his desk with some papers like he hadn't noticed I was even there. I casually walkedup to his desk standing uinfront of it not knowing what to do.

Finally he acknowledged that I was there as he looked up. I saw those black eyes and i knew I could get lost in them.

"Your right on thime finally a student that has the skill of timekeeping" he paused looking at me " I have set out the ingredients that you will be using for this lesson. Constructing the potion usually takes a 7th year around half-an-hour but as you are not a 7th year I will give you an hour that will be more than enough time" he continued.

He then walked over to the deskdirectly infront of his own and silently told me to follow himwith the movementof his hand.

"I know you are familiar with most of these ingredients and with most potions, so by just looking at them what potion do you think you're making" he quetioned looking directly at me.

Not having paying attention to the ingredients but listening to his smooth voice ifinally lookeddown at them and I knew what Iwould be making so I answered.

"Veritaserum".

"That is correct . Now since we have over 3 hours until you must leave to be back at your common room for curfew we have more thanenough time to test whether the Veritaserum works and enough time for it to wear off" he said.

Upon hearing I turned myhead sharply to look at him to see a smirk on his face.

"You may begin." I heard.

When I started makong my potion I couldn't stop thinking about what he said about me testing theVeritaserum. Was this a chance for him to embarassme? I mean I wouldn't put it past him I know how much he despises Gryffindor but come on. What if i reveal anything embarassing.

Now it has beenaroung a half-an-hour and im almost to the instructions Professor Snape gave me i seem to be making the potion correctly. Its not too thick and it looks the right colour for the stage im on. Every so often Professor Snape has cometo my desk to have a look at my potion and he has not said anything so I mus be doing something right. Hopefully. During the time I have been making the potion I keep sneaking quick glances at Professor Snape. He is still in his usual teaching attire, however, he doesn't have the long billowing robe on.

"Professor" I call timidly.

Looking up from his papers I hearhim say, "Yeas ".

"I b-believe i-m finished wi-with the p-potion, s-Sir" I say my voice cracking. I see him get up from the chair and walk over to me inspectin my potion.

"Your voice is cracking are younervous you have not done it right?" he asked with a slight smirk not looking up from my potion.

"Yes, I g-guess" I said knowing it was a lie. I was more afraid of testing it.

"Well" he said finally looking at me "from appearances you have done well,but lets test it shall we" he continued.

With that he put some of my potion into a cup and once again he told me silently to followhim. He sat down in his usual place behind his desk and kicked out a chair to his left side for me. I sat. He then held out the cup to mesaying "drink it". So I did thinking that this was going to be a disaster.


	3. Admiting

I slowly put the vial of Veritaserum to my mouth looking at the expression of Professor Snape's face. Again is seems emotionless as always but I can tell there is a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Well Miss Ravens I'm waiting" he murmured.

I had no choice but to swallow the potion and grimaced at the disgusting taste that was left in my mouth. As I did that I saw a slight smirk appear on his face, 'Oh how I love that smirk' I thought.

"Now I am going to ask you a couple of simple questions and I want you to try and lie to me" Snape said with his usual passive voice "What is your full name?" He continued.

"Stephanie Louisa Ravens" I said truthfully.

"Great, what house are you in?" he questioned.

"Gryffindor" I said now knowing that it must be working as I couldn't seem to lie.

"Ok what year are you in?"

"I am in 6th year Professor" I said.

"Great it seems to be working. Now I am going to you some different questions. Questions where I may learn new things about you" he said smirking.

'Oh boy' I thought knowing this was all going downhill.

"What's your favourite class?" he asked.

"Charms" I replied.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"One and it was last year" I replied.

Smirking he said "How far did you go with him?"

"We kissed for a while" I said.

"Did you like it?"

I was trying to keep my lips together and not reply but a "not really we were young, unexperienced" slipped out.

Whilst this was happening he stood up and walked behind me.

"So I'm assuming that's as far as you have gone with someone?" he quirked.

'Ughhhh someone kill me now' I thought but nodded.

"You are quite interesting Miss Ravens" he admitted. I the felt his hands run across my neck. I flinched at his touch.

"I'm guessing you haven't had much contact with men at all!"

"No..."

I again feel his hands on me lightly going up my arms and rubbing my shoulders. I didn't flinch this time but I did keep shaking slightly.

"If you haven't had much contact with men then you must be curious about a man's touch. Do you ever fantasise about them?" he questioned.

"Sometimes" I admitted slowly.

I felt his lips graze my neck and I knew he was smirking. "Oh... really how old is this man?"

"Not sure mid-thirties I think".

"Who is this man Miss. Ravens?"

I had no idea why he was asking me I'm pretty sure that he knows since his lips are on my neck and his hands are rubbing my shoulders.

"You Professor" I admitted.

"How long have you been fantasising about me Miss. Ravens?"

"Since the end of last year."

"Would you like me to make those fantasies a reality" he asked.

"Yes..." I said nervously.

With that said he pulled me from my chair, turned me around and kissed me. His lips felt better than I had ever imagined they were soft and he had kissed me with the right amount of force.

"Wow, Professor" I said.

"So it wasnt like kissing that ex-boyfriend of yours?" he said smirking.

"No."

"good beacuse I'm not inexperienced like he was Stephane".

He pulls me close to him chest against chest whilst his lips were trailing down my neck. He wasn't as forceful as I thought he would be.

"I lust for you too Stephanie."

A small moan escaped from my mouth a moan of both pleasure and out of fear. I have no idea what I was doing.

"Tell me what you want Stephanie. Tell me you want me!"

"I want you..." I whispered.

As I looked at him I saw his eyes full of passion and he pulled me into an amazing kiss. His mouth slightly parted and I felt his tongue asking for entrance in my mouth. I parted my lips and his tongue entangled with mine. He then pushed me against the cold wall and pulled away from me.

He groaned against my neck the continued to lick and suck gently. I closed my eyes just feeling what he was doing to me and in fear of this all being a dream. I felt professor Snape's hand at the bottom of my see through shirt tugging it up ward. I moaned when his cold hands toughed my skin, those hands went up into my tube top and stopped to feel my breasts. My eyes snapped open and I let out a gasp of embarrassment as I realised I hadn't put on a bra.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just a little afraid" I admitted.

"I'll handle everything" I heard his groan out.

His hands continued feeling my breasts and travelled around to my back making I arch with pleasure. Soon feeling more confident I pressed my hands against him trying to undo the buttons of his white dress shirt. I then heard him chuckle before capturing my lips in another heated kiss. I finally got his shirt undone and it slipped off his shoulders. We broke apart for him to take off my shirt and tube top. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as the cold dungeon air hit my skin.

He attached his lips onto my neck again and ran his hands to my breasts whilst I explored his body and travelled further south. I unbuttoned his trousers and pushed my hand into his trousers and underwear and felt him grow in my hand. I heard a muffled groan escape his mouth and a moan left mine as he bit my neck. He placed his hands on my thighs and groaned in distress as he felt my tights. So with one pull I felt him rip them off and he trailed his hands up my thighs. I moaned as I felt him touch my centre. I grabbed hold of him in fear of my legs failing me.

He picked me up and placed him on his desk muttering a few spells probably so no one would hear or interrupt us. I felt him slip his hands under my skirt and take of my panties. I felt him stop touching me for a second to pull down his trouser and boxers. One kiss later I felt him enter me. His kiss muffled my scream and I felt the pain rip through me. He started off slowly and then increased his speed when a moan fell from my lips.

"H-har-harder" I stuttered.

With that said he thrust into me harder and faster. A few more thrusts later I felt my stomach tightening and I knew I was reaching my climax and then I came holding onto him. After another half-a-dozen thrusts later I felt him come to as he bit my neck.

A couple of minute's mater I gasped as I felt him pull out and lie next to me on the desk.

"Does this mean I passed the potion test?" I asked.

I felt him place and arm around me and chuckle into the back of my neck. I felt him pick me up and place me on something much softer which I soon realised was his bed and as he kissed my neck darkness enveloped me.


End file.
